


Little Spider

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Ironstrange [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dr.Dad, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Mpreg, No specific universe, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony is out of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Tony and Stephen are excited to meet their baby boy, but Peter isn’t having it (this is mpreg for those who didn’t read the tags)
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, tony/stephen
Series: Ironstrange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like people do a lot of mpreg based off of the cute stuff. So i wanted to create this, adding in a few things my aunt went through in her last month.

Tony waddled down the hallway once again, cursing lowly and rubbing his swollen stomach.

It was 3 in the morning, and like any other pregnant person, he should be asleep. His little spider wasn't coming for another two weeks, but he was definitely feeling the pains of his body preparing.

So far, the only thing to soothe the mild contractions and constant kicking was walking around all night.

Tony found himself in the family room looking for his husband (that he had admittedly kicked out four hours ago). He was lonely without him.

Stephen sat on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when he heard the soft movement of his pregnant husband.

Tony plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

"I thought you were asleep?"

Tony threw a sharp glare at Stephen who wasn't fazed by it.

"It's very hard to sleep when your, already ungrateful, child kicks you in the bladder. But wait it's gets better! When you sit up to go pee, he does a little flip causing you to throw up."

Stephen grimaced, he really hoped that Tony threw the cover into the washing machine. Stephen extended a hand out to rub the globe that was now Tony's stomach.

That was something they both were worried about. The ultrasound only showed one baby, but Tony's stomach was big enough for two.

"You have two weeks and then we'll get to meet Peter!"

Tony let out a pained groan and looked down. He quickly pulled his shirt up as a demonstration of what he had to deal with. Baby Peter was making it evident that he didn't like it when Tony stopped moving. The baby had went from resting near Tony's spine, to pushing painful against his stomach, a very prominent bump showing where his head was.

Stephen rubbed the hill like bumb on his husbands stomach.

"Aren't babies supposed to stay in here for nine months? I hit nine months three days ago. Why aren't you coming out little spider?"

The question was aimed at the baby. Stephen smiled at the nickname. Tony swore that with all of the kicking and punching that Peter had at least four more limbs than what he was supposed to. The doctors say that he's just very active.

"He likes his little apartment babe. Would you move out of this place if you liked it?"

Tony let out a sarcastic laugh. He then stood up and walked over to the kitchen, deciding it was time for a snack.

"You know it amazes me how at this point, other people are on bed rest because they can't even stand. And there you are, making grilled cheese."

Tony laughed as he stuck the bread in the toaster.

"Do you want one?"

____________

A week later, Tony sat in his doctors office looking at the smaller screen. Peter was on the bigger screen, moving around as always.

The numbers that popped up on the screen nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Mr. Stark, congratulations!, You get to meet your baby within the next 24 hours!"

Tony was going to freak the fuck out.

He didn't want to meet Peter like this.

"How can we bring that down, I don't want him hurt?"

The nurse frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but the only way to bring it down is by having the baby. He seems to be the one who is raising it."

Tony nodded, quickly taking out his phone. He knew that Stephen was busy, but God he needed him now.

After a few rings, Stephen picked out. He sounded out of breath.

"Hey, my blood pressure is 130 over 86 so I'm heading to the hospital to have the baby. Right now..."

Tony heard a few courses before the call ended. Two minutes later, Stephen stepped through a portal.

"I'll call Dr. Rein. You two can make your way to the hospital. Good luck!"

Stephen quickly picked Tony up, stepping through yet another portal that led to the lobby of the hospital.

"We've got this babe, In just a few hours Peter will be here."

Stephen gave Tony a quick kiss on the forehead to calm him down.

________

Tony wasn't doing too hot. He was dilated to a 9, but Peter was adamant on staying in Tony's belly. Dr. Rein had broken Tony's water _hours_ ago.

Throughout the hours, Tony hadn't complained, or even noticed when the huge contractions popped up. Stephen was constantly looking at the screen that showed the contractions, ready to get the doctor at any moment.

Tony let out a low grown, causing Stephen to panic. He quickly stood to grab a doctor but on his way out, he almost ran into Dr. Rein.

They gently pushed him back into the room.

"Tony, this is Dr. West. He will be helping me deliver baby Peter."

Dr. Rein was talking very loud, but then again almost all of Tony's senses were blocked out by pain.

"Tony, you're contractions are hitting full on and they may be hurting the baby. There's nothing to panic about, but we will have to take you to the operation room for an emergency c-section. We'll go get prepared, and you two will meet your baby in the next thirty minutes."

Tony weakly smiled. He was about to doze off before Stephen gently shook him awake. Soon nurses swarmed the room, handing Stephen his outfit, and rolling Tony's bed out of the room.

This was it. This is happening now.

___________

Tony woke up 10 minutes after the c-section, Stephen standing over him smiling.

He gently raised the bed, trying his best not to hurt Tony's stomach. Tony blinked a couple of more times, realizing the tiny pale thing that Stephen was holding was his son. Tony gave him a tired smile.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

Tony nodded. Stephen quickly undid the gown, remember the nurse saying that it was best for Peter and Tony to having skin to skin contact.

Stephen gently laid Peter on Tony's exposes chest. Tony gently kissed the tufts of hair on his sons head. The touch made Peter yawn and open his eyes. Big brown doe eyes stared back at him.

Tony softly laughed, laying his head back, giving a exhausted glance to Stephen.

"looks 'ike me."

and with a soft hum, he fell asleep. Stephen gently picked up the squirming new born. Peter once again opened his eyes to see what was going on. Stephen smiled.

Yeah, he did look like Tony.


	2. What’s Wrong With My Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s little tummy isn’t handling formula well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i’m sleep deprived! This is also based off of my aunt and my baby cousin. Awe currently haven’t found a formula that doesn’t make her throw up yet, but we’re not giving up!

Tony was near tears as he gently cleaned the throw up from his three month olds outfit. He had just given Peter a bath, and was ready to feed him again.

Peter's big brown eyes stared back at Tony in wonder. Tony gave him a soft smile, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"How many was that today Fri?"

Tony began to unbutton the footie, waiting on FRIDAY to run through the data.

"15 times today boss. Two more times than yesterday."

With that, tears started to fall down Tony's cheeks, blocking his vision. He quickly stopped trying to remove the clothes, realizing he would be no help to Peter when he was literally shaking.

Somewhere in the mix of sniffling and choking down sobs, Stephen had softly opened the door to the nursery.

Once he saw his husband hunched over the crib, tears streaming down his face, he quickly came over and wrapped him in his arms.

"What's wrong with my baby?"

Stephen gently rubbed circles into Tony's back.

"The doctors say he's fine, he's healthy... I'll go to the store tomorrow, find something new."

Tony looked up at Stephen, his tears still pouring but his breathing now under control.

"We've tried it all. No baby throws up this much Stephen, it's not normal and I'm worried-"

Stephen quickly shushed him with a soft kiss.

"As you should. I'm worried too, but the only thing we can do is try. Similac doesn't work so I'll go pick up a bottle of Enfamil."

They had learned that powder formula was a no no for Peter. The baby did better with ready-made, but even then he threw up a lot.

Tony nodded, looking over at Peter who stared back. Tony was quick to notice the tiny hand fly up to his head.

He quickly went over and gently pulled the hand away, earning tiny protests from the infant.

"You're gonna be bald if you pull your hair, don't make me put the mittens on."

Peter seemed to grasp some concept of what his daddy said because his hand didn't go back to grab another handful of hair.

"Go soak, or eat, I'll take care of Peter."

Tony nodded, and left the nursery, feeling a thousand times heavier than he did when he walked in.

Tony and Stephen were good at sharing the whole parenting thing. It’s just that Tony thankfully hadn’t endured any signs of postpartum, instead going straight into loving Peter with his entire being.

It didn’t take years in college to know that a child and their “mother” had a special connection, that obviously brought Tony and Peter just a tad bit closer than Stephen was.

So Tony held and fed Peter the most (willingly), making him more tired.

Tony sighed as the bathtub filled with water and bubbles.

______________

“I’m going to the store, babe. Today will be different!”

Stephen left, his enthusiasm following behind him.

Tony looked over at Peter who was soundly asleep in his bassinet. Stephen thought it would be best if he slept next to them last night.

Tony looked at the time, it was time to feed Peter but he wouldn’t wake the baby up for that reason.

“FRIDAY? Can you scan Peter, see what’s going on.”

Tony wanted to kick himself. He was so wrapped up in trying to find the right store bought formula for his baby, that he forgot that he had FRIDAY.

“Peter seems to be reacting badly to the mix of mineral oil and faux iron that is commonly found in all baby formula.”

He was ready to throw up. His poor baby, his heart, was being hurt by something that could have easily been fixed.

Tony quickly called Stephen, telling him to head back home since he would take it upon himself to whip up his own formula with the help of FRIDAY.

“We’re gonna get you the right food, baby boy! You’re not going to throw up as much anymore!”

Tony’s heart swelled at the thought. He swiftly picked Peter up and laid him against his chest. Peter’s tiny hand lightly rested against the arc reactor, a small snore leaving his open lips.

He made his way down to the lab, this would be quick.

_____________

“You know I thought you would at least wait until I got home.”

Stephen mused as he walked into the lab. Peter, who was now awake, looked at Stephen with bright eyes.

Stephen took the baby away from Tony, giving both of them a kiss.

“It’s actually almost done. A few more ingredients, and then it’s ready to bottle. I haven’t fed Peter yet, he isn’t fussy so that’s a good sign.”

Stephen nodded as he played with one of Peter’s hands.

After minutes, Tony let out a triumphant laugh. Peter tried to turn his body to see his daddy, but wasn’t strong enough to do so. He was quickly distracted by Dum-E on the other side of the room.

Tony quickly bottled the luke-warm milk, handing it over to Stephen. Once Peter was in the correct position and saw the bottle, something clicked in his head, making him whine for the milk.

The bottle was empty in minutes and Peter was ready to be burped. A loud burp came from their son. Tony quickly checked Stephen’s back for throw up. There was none.

Another burp followed, Tony repeating his actions.

Tony and Stephen’s smiles almost split their faces. This was the first time he hadn’t throw up after eating! Tony quickly grabbed his phone, deciding to take a picture.

Tony gave Stephen a soft smile.

“I’m glad today was different, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot easier to upload

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t like to curse as much in here but this was absolute fucking hell to upload because the site was glitching out


End file.
